SPACE HARRIER
by ShadowAddi
Summary: Woohoo! It's finally up! First chapter of the series! This is rated 'R' for language in later chapters.
1. The Battle Plan

SPACE HARRIER

ShadowAddi: I can't believe there isn't a category for Space Harrier. Anyway, if other people have played Space Harrier before, and know what I'm talking about, this story is for you. Those who haven't, download the MEKA SMS (Sega Master System) (top version) from , then go to or .net, and go to roms, then continue to the roms selection, and find Space Harrier. Get one that shows a (U), not a (J). Or get a (JEU). Well, here is the story. E-mail me at if you are having trouble with finding the proper Emulator or Rom.

Chapter 1: the battle plan

Space Harrier. Such a great game, eh? Yeah. Just a game that I enjoyed playing. Over 4,200 years ago. This time around, I am a telepath. My mentor (or so I am supposed to call him) was named Harrier. He first had a mission in the Fantasy Zone, which was kind of like Earth. Man how I miss Earth. Sigh. Anyway, after the mission, he died of heart failure, and I was chosen from a force of telepathic warriors just like Harrier. Enough about how I got the job and here is how it all started. It all began in the year 6226, and I was just laying down for a little nap. Little did I know, my girlfriend Clarimanda, laid down on top of me, making it that much harder to get up. I made her rise with telepathy and sneak out from under her. I lay her softly on the bed. I so love being able to control others without them being able to do anything about it or knowing about it in any manner. I get up; put my baggy red Atari shirt on and my baggy jeans (from 2006). I spike my hair up, making it nice and spiky-like. The P.A. blares so loud, I even think it woke my girlfriend up.

"JAY SHEETS, PLEASE COME TO THE BRIDGE, A.S.A.P." I turn around, looking at Clarimanda. She is covering herself with this thin silk sheet, which is tied around her. She walks to me and we kiss. She undoes the fly on my jeans. I stop her.

"No, Clari. I have got to head to work now." I say.

"You don't have to go right away." She stalls.

"Clari, as much as I want to stay, I can't. I need to go NOW."

"JAY SHEETS, COME TO THE BRIDGE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" I could tell that the General is getting a bit pissed off. I run to the bridge, and sit in his uber-comfy chair. "Jay, get out of my chair." I stand up.

"Why was I called up here?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"The reason is the dragon lord, Uriah, told me that the Dark Harrier, your mentor's arch nemesis, is causing a lot of havoc around Dragon Land."

"What's the catch? Go to an imaginary world called 'Dragon Land' and kill him?" I ask, fluttering my arms in a sarcastic way. "Because seriously, general. You have got to find a new low." I start to walk away.

"This is no imaginary place, Jay! This is serious! We are allied with the Dragons. We made a peace treaty between our races. We need to destroy Dark Harrier's demonic plans! Right now, he is trying to summon Uriah's twin brothers commonly known as Haya-Oh. Dragon Land will be in serious trouble is somebody doesn't see to it! Will you do this task?!"

"What if I don't accept?"

"You may never see any of us again. Not even Clarimanda."

My eyes go insanely wide. "I'll do it."

"Good." The general replied, "Now get ready to be hot-dropped in Moot. You have twenty minutes."

I go get my Shock Rifle from my room. I look at Clari, who is sleeping in. I kneel down and kiss her on the cheek. She wakes up a little to see me before I go.

"I'm going on a mission, so I'll see you when or if I get back." I open up her palm and kiss it. I look at her again. "Good Bye." I head to the shuttle bay. The shuttle is flying over Moot. The shuttle bay doors open with a loud metallic squeak. The general salutes me. "Right back at ya." I leap out, and run on foot.

"Godspeed, Jay. Godspeed..."

ShadowAddi: Alright. Chapter 1 is finally up. R&R.


	2. Moot

SPACE HARRIER

ShadowAddi: Alright. Chapter 2 is up. To let everyone know, I'm going to be doing a chapter for every one of the levels in the game. Anyway, here it is.

CHAPTER 2: MOOT

From my leap from the ship, I land in what looks like a village. Dragons are walking around, trying to forget what had happened in the village. I got to what looks like an elder.

"Hey, what happened here?" I asked him.

The dragon looked at me smugly and replied, "Get out of here, outsider."

"What did I do?!"

The dragon paces closer. You are with the Dark Harrier, aren't you?!"

"What? No. I'm with the Galactic Special Forces Unit. Do you know Harrier?"

"The one who had saved Fantasy Zone? Yes."

"I'm one of his students. I'm here to save Dragon Land." The elder throws his head back and laughs. The other dragons do the same.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You cannot save Dragon Land, boy! The Dark Harrier had already summoned the egg containing Haya-Oh. Dragon Land is doomed, boy. There isn't anything you can do." We start hearing noises from afar. I get my Shock Rifle ready and run. The dragons are wondering what the hell I am doing. Time to get this battle started. "Can he seriously beat Squilla?"

I am running; ready to fight the Dark Harrier's men. _This is where my telepathy could really come in handy. _I start to hover. Just as I do, Mukadense (small helicopters) start flying toward me, trying to kill me. I fire and destroy them. Flying rocks fly at me to. Luckily, they don't have firing capabilities. Wave, after wave, after wave of Mukadense are being blown up at an attempt to condemn me from reaching their master's evil plan. Something, what sounds like a jet, flies toward me. It splits into three. The cannon they reveal is covered with a prototype form of Titanium. The cannons are revealed in a slow process which start firing at me. I dodge the shots. I also contact my general.

"Sir? Come in! Sir?!" I ask. The general's voice booms on the communication system.

"What is it?" He replies with a little bit of static in the background.

"Sir, there is this one ship that splits into three and, WHOA!"

"What is it?"

"I nearly got shot."

"Okay, give me a visual." I show him what it looks like.

"That is one of the Dark Harrier's creations called the Tomos. They are very intelligent, which is why they split into three and attack."

"How do you destroy this? The armor can't be destroyed."

"When the cannons open, fire at the cannon. It's the weak spot."

"Got it. Shoot at the cannon." The general shut off his communicating system. I stare at the Tomos. "Come on, you lousy fuckers. Open up!" They open and I blast two. One flies away. Trees and more Mukadense appear. I blast the Mukadense and some trees. More Tomos appear. I destroy two when they open up, and the other opens up and fires rapidly, then closes. It opens up again and I blast it. The forest ends, and a grassy plain appears. I hear a loud roar. Fire appears in my face. I dodge and land on the ground. This big green dragon appears breathing more fire at me. I look at it.

"Squilla." I say. I dodge the fire and fire at his face. Its scaly green skin starts to turn blue. I think it's getting sick. It goes away for a while, only to come back breathing a faster amount of fire at me. I fly over it. I shoot it some more. I realize that that's not a good idea, seeing as how it is getting very pissed off. It turns this dark red color. It leaves, coming back breathing an extreme blast of fire. I dodge, shooting it right between the eyes. It falls over dead. I walk up to it. Its tail shakes, causing me to jump back. I go back to the village. A big celebration is being held in my honor. The elder comes to me.

"Good job, Jay! You've beaten Squilla! You are loved by all of those in Dragon Land. Even my daughter. You want to meet her?" He says.

"Uh, sure." I tremble, wondering what she looks like. She comes out of the hut. "Whoa! She's hot for a dragon!"

"Zaelmy?" the elder asks.

"Yes, father?" She asks.

"How do you think of Jay?" She just smiles and hugs me, already understanding I have a girlfriend.

"How is Clari?" Zaelmy wonders.

"She is good, but I don't think the relationship between us is good. She wants sex and I don't because I have work."

"Listen, I'm always going to be there for you, Jay." She tells me with a wink.

"Anyway, we need our hero to have a good nights rest. You will be heading to Geeza tomorrow."

"Sweet. Know what? I find that it is cool that everybody knows the lives of everybody around him or her. Well, goodnight." I head into the hut and Zaelmy lays beside me, putting a hand (or claw) on me.

ShadowAddi: Everybody, this is going to be my longest fanfic by far. By the way, the names of the enemies are not fake. They are the actual names of the enemies in the game. R&R, people!


End file.
